The present disclosure relates to a memory system and an electronic device including the memory system, and more particularly, to a memory system capable of improving operational performance thereof and an electronic device including the memory system.
When an application is executed in an electronic device, data needed for execution of the application is typically loaded on a main memory. In doing so, a first operation of providing data to the main memory may cause a delay in a second operation of using the data provided to the main memory. Accordingly, various technologies for obtaining a memory system that may operate at a high efficiency have been developed.